


Milk

by Kkamjong



Series: XingDae Aile Serisi [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent!AU, babakris, babasuho, jongdae ve jongin kardeşler
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kris'in nefret ettiği iki şey vardı: embesil iş arkadaşları yüzünden mesaiye kalmak ve oğullarının sevgilileriyle tanışmak.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: XingDae Aile Serisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022323
Kudos: 1





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715919) by naomi24. 



Kris’in nefret ettiği iki şey vardı: embesil iş arkadaşları yüzünden fazla mesai yapmak ve oğulları için potansiyel taliplerle tanışmak. Maalesef bugün ikinci seçenekti çünkü kader ondan nefret ediyordu ve Jongdae her ay yeni talip getirmeyecek kadar yakışıklıydı.

En kötü tipi bekliyordu: bedava süt isteyen şımarık züppe. Zengin beysbol sopası (bir sopa çünkü işini yaparken ihtiyacı vardı) ve deri eldivenler (çünkü kan bulaşmasını istemiyordu) koleksiyonunu çıkarmaya hazırdı. Suho komik davranışlarına gözlerini deviriyor ve Jongin’e laf anlatmakla çok meşgul değilse sertçe onu yargılıyordu.

Jongdae onlara yeni bir çocuk olmadığını söylemişti. O yüzden Kris içten içe beden kokusu sorunu olan çocuk dışında herkesin olmasını _diliyordu_. Suho, Yixing olmasını diliyordu çünkü gamzeli çok tatlı birisiydi ve şeytanın beden bulmuş hali olmayan bir oğul umutsuzca istiyordu. Bu sırada Jongin sadece yemeğini yemek istiyordu çünkü daha sonra basketbol maçı ~~(porno)~~ izleyecekti.

Bir cumartesi gecesi Kris beysbol sopasını çıkarıp üzerinde olmayan kanları alkolle temizliyordu. Suho mutfakta kızarmış tavuk hazırlıyordu –kaos ortaya çıkarsa herkesin favorisiydi. Bu sırada Jongin mastürbasyon yapmakla meşguldü; odasını temizliyormuş gibi davranmaya başlamıştı çünkü kapısının neden kilitli olduğuna dair bir bahaneye ihtiyacı vardı.

Jongdae geldiğinde Kris’in, oğlunun ne kadar mutlu göründüğüyle dikkati dağılmıştı. En büyük oğluna sarılmışken ‘ _sevgilimle tanışın’_ konusunu neredeyse unutuyordu. Jongdae istemeyerek 5 saniye sonra geri çekildi. Kris gözlerinin kenarıyla Yixing'i görünce gülümsemesi azalmıştı.

“Merhaba Bay Kim.” Yixing neşeyle selamladı. Her zamanki gibi saygıyla eğilmişti.

‘ _Ugh neden seni dine zorlayan lanet bir misyoner gibi neşeli?’_ Kris kaş çatarak düşünüyordu.

“Size pirinç kekleri getirdim. Umarım seversiniz.” Yixing konuşmaya devam etmişti.

Kris yargılayıcı bir yorum yapmak üzereyken leziz kokuyu aldı. Pirinç keki yeme isteği üstün gelerek torbayı çocuğun elinden aldı ve ona onaylayıcı bir şekilde başını salladı.

“Kafi. Yemek odasına girebilirsin.” Kris biraz pirinç keki yemek için ofisine gitmeden önce söyledi.

Jongdae cevap olarak kıkırdadı ve Yixing'in kolunu çekiştirdi. Gözlerini büyük olana doğru kırpıştırdı ve ona her zamanki gibi yapıştı.

“Gel hadi, appamı görelim.”

Yixing mutfağa sürüklenmesine izin verdi.

Suho oğlunu ve Yixing'i fark ettiğinde hâlâ tavuk kızartmakla meşguldü. Onlara doğru kocaman bir gülümsemeyle yürürken içten içe çığlıklar atıyordu.

“Yixing!” çocuğu tuttu ve sıkıca sarıldı.

Jongdae sahneyi izleyerek kendi sırasını bekledi ama Suho sevgilisine ilgi gösterirken sıra ona hiç gelmemişti.

“Çok zayıf görünüyorsun. Sana biraz tavuk yedirelim. Unutma, sen daha fazla alabilirsin. Küçükken olduğu gibi o tombul yanakları yeniden görmek istiyorum.” Yixing'in sağ yanağını sıktırdı.

Yixing gülerek başını salladı.

“Appa.” Jongdae dudak büktü ve ayağını yere vurmamak için çabaladı.

“Oh, Jongdae. Neredeyse unutuyordum.”

Jongdae umutla bir sarılma bekliyordu.

“Banyoyu temizleyebilir misin? Kardeşin bugünlerde çok tembel. Ona hiçbir şeyde güvenemiyorum!”

Jongdae Appasına kaş çatarak boğazını temizledi.

“Ya benim kucaklamam ne olacak?” sızlanarak alt dudağını sarkıttı.

“Kucaklama mı? 16 yaşındasın. Kucaklamaya ihtiyacın yok artık. Aptal çocuk.” Suho gülerek Yixing'e söyledi.

Yixing nezaketten dolayı başını salladı ve Jongdae’nin kolunu tuttu. Sevgilisinin üzülmesini istemiyordu.

“Gel ben sana yardım ederim.” diye fısıldadı Jongdae’ye.

“Saçmalık! Jongdae kendi yapabilecek kadar büyüdü! Şimdi hadi bakayım!” Suho oğluna söylerken Yixing'in kolunu tuttu. Ona hikayeler anlatabilmek için gamzeli çocuğu yanında tutuyordu.

Jongdae burada yaşasa bile eve Yixing'le geldiğine pişman olmuştu.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Kris yemek odasına yarısı bitmiş tatlı kutusuyla girmişti. Karnını ovuşturuyordu ve Jongdae’nin Yixing'in sözlerine kıkırdadığını görünce aniden dondu. Birbirlerine çok yakın oturuyorlardı ve elleri birleşmişti.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Yixing'e sordu.

“Baba, pirinç keklerinin hepsini bitirdin mi?” Jongdae alay etti.

“O elleri seviyorsan ellerini oğlumdan çek.” Kris, Yixing'e hırladı. Göz korkutmak için bir adım yaklaştı.

“Baba, kötü olma.” Jongdae dudak bükerek söyledi ama Yixing'in elini bırakmamıştı.

“Ellerini oğlumdan çek dedim.” Kris tehlikeli bir tonda tekrarladı.

Yixing sevgilisinin ailesini kızdırmaktan korkarken Jongdae babasının bakışlarına karşılık veriyordu. Büyük olan aralarına mesafe koymayı _gerçekten_ istiyordu ama Jongdae sıkıca tutuyordu.

“Kes şunu. Biz çıkıyoruz diye bunları hak etmiyor. O değişmedi.”

“Ne?” Kris onlara şokla bakıyordu. El tutmanın bir şey anlamına geldiğini fark etmemişti. Birbirlerine ilgi gösterdiklerini düşünürdü hep. Beysbol sopasının yanında olmasını diliyordu şu anda.

“Onlara söylemeyi unutmuşsun sanırım.” Yixing, Jongdae’ye hatırlattı.

Suho elinde tavuklarken içeri girdi ve tabağı masaya bıraktı. Mutfağa geri dönecekken Kris’i fark etti.

“Bak bizden ne saklıyorlarmış! Onlar çıkıyormuş! Biliyor muydun?” Kris suçlayıcı bir şekilde oğlunu ve sevgilisini işaret ediyordu.

Kris’in kaş çatışını görmezden gelerek Suho heyecanla bağırdı. Yixing'e yeniden sarıldı ve iç çekti.

“Sonunda resmi olarak oğlum olmana inanamıyorum.”

Jongdae appasının garip sözlerine kaş çattı.

“Biz evli bile değiliz! Sevgilimi korkutma!”

Kris, Suho’nun heyecanından etkilenmemişti. Aslında Yixing'in güvenini kötüye kullanmasına hâlâ sinirliydi.

“Hayır! Çıkmak yok, oğlumdan uzak dur!” Kris sonunda sesine kavuşmuştu ama dinleyicileri Suho’nun ilgisindeydi.

“Aman sus be. Yixing seni çok sevdiği için kolayca korkuyor. Ayrıca, bu tatlı çocuğun kocası olmasını kim istemez? Baksana ona, biricik ve çok akıllı. Eminim bir gün chaebol olacak.”

Kris kocasına ağzı açık bakıyordu; Suho’nun bu çocuğun _ondan_ daha fazla para getireceğine inanmasına içerlemişti.

“Appa!” Jongdae appasının sözlerinden dolayı utanmıştı.

“Teşekkür ederim Bay Kim. İyi bir insan olmak için çabalayacağım.” Yixing gergince kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Onu yönlendirme! Jongdae’nin kalbini kıracak ve _bizde_ duygusal oğlumuzla kalacağız.”

Jongdae appasından mı yoksa babasından mı daha çok nefret ettiğini bilmiyordu.

“Niyetimin tamamen saf olduğuna yemin ederim. Jongdae’yi asla bilerek kırmam ve onu mutlu etmek için her şeyi yapacağım.”

“İyi! O zaman ayrıl ondan! Daha mutlu olacaktır.” dedi Kris.

Yixing, Kris’in isteğini reddedemeyecek kadar şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Çünkü benim oğlum _bedava değil_. Oğlumun sütünü bedava istiyorsun diye oğlum sana bedavaya vermeyecek. Sütü çok pahalı o yüzden almayı _düşünme_ bile. Aslında sana hiç süt sağlamayacak o yüzden git!”

Jongdae babasının en kötüsü olduğuna yemin ederdi.

“Kris, ne halttan bahsediyorsun sen?” Suho ona sinirle bakıyordu. Kocası bazen aptallık sınırlarını çok zorluyordu.

“Onun sütü bedava değil! Bedava almaya çalışıyor!”

Suho kocasının kafasına bir tane geçirdi ve Jongdae aniden daha iyi hissetmişti. Konuşmaması için neredeyse bağıracaktı.

“Um, _sütün_ ne demek olduğundan emin olamasam da oğlunuzdan yararlanmayacağıma yemin ederim. Aslında, evliliğe kadar beklemeye inanıyorum ben.” Yixing konuştu.

Yixing'in konuşmasının prova edilmiş olduğunu düşünerek Kris güldü. Sesini kesene kadar Suho kocasına tehditkar şekilde bakmaya devam etti. Çıkmaya başladıktan birkaç ay sonra Suho tek bakışla Kris’i susturabileceğini anlamıştı.

“Gördün mü baba? O benden daha iyi birisi.” Jongdae yanakları kızararak mırıldandı.

Birisi cevap vermeden önce Jongin sinirli ifadesiyle göründü.

“Sheeh… çok gürültücüsünüz, rahat rahat bir çektir—televizyon izletmediniz.”

Jongdae kardeşinin aptallığına gözlerini devirdi.

“Özür dilerim Yixing. Kris bazen geri kafalı davranabiliyor. Bu aptal konuyu bırakıp yemeğe geçelim.” Suho, Yixing’in sırtına vurdu.

Evin reisi çocuklara sandalyelere oturmasını işaret etti (oğullarının artık çocuk olmadığını öğrenene kadar Kris hâlâ bir çocuktu).

Jongdae’yle yan yana oturmasını izlerken Kris, Yixing'e kinle bakıyordu.

“Umarım kızarmış tavuk seversin. Çocuklar çok seviyor, özellikle Jongin.” Suho gülümseyerek Yixing'e söyledi. Çocuğun ilk seçmesine bile izin vermişti.

“O benim parçamdı.” Yixing göğüs etine uzanırken Jongin söyledi.

“Sus. Yixing, istediğini al. Jongin şişmanlıyor.”

Genç olan alınganlıkla dudak büktü. Hâlâzayıf olduğuna yemin edebilirdi, olmasaydı neden fanları olsundu?

Herkesin bir parça seçmesi biraz uzun sürmüştü ve sonunda yemeğe başladılar. Sessizlik iyi görünse de Jongdae babası ve Yixing arasındaki gerginliği hissedebiliyordu.

“Süt nerede? Bulamıyorum.” Jongin buzdolabını karıştırarak sordu.

Jongdae kızarırken Kris, Yixing'in şaşkın yüzüne sertçe bakıyordu. Sadece Suho bunu komik bularak kıkırdamaya başladı.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

O yemekten sonra birkaç ay geçmişti ve Kris hâlâYixing'e ısınmamıştı. Çocuğun masum davranışlarında ve Jongdae’nin artan mutluluğunda bile kötülük olduğunu düşünecek kadar sertti. O yüzden bu savaşı kazanması için Yixing'in bir yanlışını bekliyordu.

Bu sırada Jongdae her anını Yixing'le geçirmeye çok odaklanmıştı. Çift kendi dünyalarına kapılmışlardı ve Suho bunu hayran olunası görüyordu. Kris’le çıktığı ve onu şımarttığı zamanları hatırlıyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Kris’in devam etmesine izin vermemesi onun hatasıydı.

“Çok sevimli! Çift bileklikleri.” Suho bir gün Jongdae’nin bilekliğini görünce söylemişti. Kenarında J&Y işliydi.

Jongdae gururla sırıtırken Yixing utangaç bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

“Biliyorum. Yixing'in altıncı ay yıldönümümüzde bunu almasına inanamıyorum. Çok tatlı.”

“O hiçbir şey. Sadece bileklik.”

“Tabii ki, eminim hiç para etmez.” Kris huysuz bir şekilde söyledi. Maalesef onu görmezden gelmişlerdi.

“Alçak gönüllü olma Yixing. Jongdae’nin ne kadar çok sevindiğini görebiliyorum. Eminim duşta bile hiç çıkarmayacaktır.” Suho en sevdiği oğluna tatlı sesle söyledi. Yixing başını sallarken kızarmıştı.

“Ben çıkarmayacağım o yüzden sende çıkaramazsın!” Jongdae ailesini şaşırtarak bağırdı. “Söz ver bana.”

Genç olan sevgilisine umutla bakıyordu. Gözlerinde üzüntü vardı ve Kris endişelenmeye başlamıştı.

“Söz.” Yixing yumuşakça söyledi. Elleri birleşti ve Suho onların ciddi bakışlarını fark etmişti.

“Sorun ne?” Suho endişeyle sordu.

“İki aylığına Çin’e gitmek zorunda. Beni bırakıyor.” Jongdae Yixing'e dudak büzdü; hâlâ sevgilisinin tatil yerine onu seçmesini umuyordu.

Gamzeli çocuk kıkırdayarak Jongdae’nin elini okşadı.

“Hemen geleceğim, her gün konuşacağız. Fark etmeyeceksin bile.”

Jongdae ona inanmıyordu. Bir göt deliğinin sevgilisini çalacağını düşünüyordu. Bundan çok korkuyordu, en yakın arkadaşına deli gibi aşıktı ve Yixing bazen onun olamayacak kadar iyi görünüyordu.

“Güzel! Oğlumla her gün konuştuğunu göreyim yoksa Seul’e dönme bil!” Kris, Yixing'i korkutarak söyledi.

Suho gözlerini kocasına çevirdi; neden Kris’in iki yüzlü olmasına şaşırmıştı ki?

“Tabii ki.” Yixing kafasını salladı.

“Ne zaman gidiyorsun?”

“Haftaya.” Jongdae yanıtladı. “Onunla gitmem için bana da bilet alamaz mısın appa?”

Suho kıkırdayarak oğlunun saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Bu çok sevimli ama olmaz. Üstesinden geleceksin tatlım. Biliyorsun, ben Japonya’ya okumaya gittiğimde Kris ve ben bir yıl ayrı kalmıştık. Bu ilişkinizi güçlendirecek.”

Jongdae appasını görmezden gelerek aynı soruyu babasına sordu. Bu sefer, gözyaşlarını ve acı dolu sesini eklemeyi unutmamıştı.

“Lütfen baba.”

Kris o yaşlı gözlere bakarsa yelkenleri suya indireceğini bildiğinden bakışlarını kaçırdı. Yixing'den ‘nefret etse’ bile oğlunun iki ay acı çekmesini görmek istemiyordu.

Yixing'in birkaç sarılması ve gözyaşları Jongdae'nin Yixing'i Çin’e takip etmesinden alıkoymuştu. Kris bunun duygusal serüvenin başlangıcı olduğunu _biliyordu_. İşte bu yüzden oğulları _asla_ birileriyle çıkmamalıydı.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Kris, Jongdae’nin gamzeli Çinli’yi değil de babasını özlediği zamanları özlüyordu. Aslında Jongdae’nin çocuk hiç dönmeyecek gibi Yixing'in ardından ağıt yakmasından nefret ediyordu. Oğlu bir çocuğun ardından ağlamamalıydı; o lanet çocuk oğlu için ağlamalıydı asıl!

“Yixing bugün aradı mı?” Jongdae’nin sırtını okşayarak sordu Suho. Jongdae’nin gözleri son zamanlarda uykusuzluktan ve ağlamaktan kıpkırmızıydı.

“Aradı ama aile yemeği vardı. O yüzden 30 dakikadan fazla konuşamadı.” Jongdae kederli bir sesle sordu.

“Yemekten sonra bir daha arar.”

“Arayamaz. Çok yorgun olacaktır ve ailesi beni arayıp durduğu için kızıyormuş.”

Suho oğluna sarılarak iki gencin bir dahaki konuşmalarında bu kadar duygusal olmamalarını umdu.

“Appa, sence ailesi ona başka bir çocuk bulur mu?”

“Neden böyle düşünüyorsun?”

“Arkadaşım Çinlilerin sadece Çinlilerle beraber olduklarını söyledi. Yixing'i farklı kişilerle görüştürdüklerini düşünüyor.” Oğlu üzgün bir sesle açıkladı. “Ama onlara göre doğru değil. Bu hiç adil değil.”

“Oh tatlım.” Suho yumuşak bir sesle söyleyerek oğluna sıkıca sarıldı.

“İstediğini araştırabilirler ama _kimse_ bizim oğlumuz kadar iyi olamaz. _Sen_ daha iyisin çünkü yarı Çinlisin. Siktir et şu ırkçıları.” Kris elini masaya vurduğunda oğlu ve kocası şaşkınlıkla zıplamışlardı.

Suho başını iki yana sallamamaya çalıştı çünkü kocası kendi ırkını kötülüyordu. Ayrıca Jongdae’nin ruh hali değişmişti o yüzden Kris’i azarlayamazdı.

Oğlunun babasına ani sarılması Suho’yu şaşırtmadı. Kris’in her zaman Jongdae’yi daha iyi hissettirdiğini biliyordu. Kris sarılmayı çok sevdiği için henüz bırakmak istememişti.

“Teşekkürler baba.” Jongdae tatlıca gülümsedi.

Kris’e iki aylık Jongdae’yi hatırlatmıştı ve oğlu ona ilk kez o zaman gülümsemişti. İşten ne zaman dönse Jongdae’nin hemen gülümsediği günleri de hatırlıyordu. Anılarla beraber iç çekti.

“Şimdi, neden yemeği dışarıda yiyip aklını dağıtmıyoruz? Eminim Yixing seni yarın sabah arayacaktır.” Suho oğlunun omzuna vurarak söyledi.

“Çin restoranına gidebilir miyiz? Yixing her zaman beni kırmızı sosla tavuk topları servis edilen yere götürür.”

Kris homurdandı ve daha iyi bir yer bildiğini söyledi. Jongdae’ye Yixing'i hatırlatacak yerlerden uzak durmayı da hatırlatmıştı.

Maalesef Kris’in aklındaki yer Jongdae’nin gitmek istediği yer çıkmıştı. Kris homurdanarak otururken Jongdae’nin Yixing'le her zaman verdikleri siparişten bahsetmesini izliyordu.

Suho’nun elini avucunda hissedince şaşırmıştı; kocası son zamanlarda hareketlerinden sakınıyordu. Suho’nun aşırı korumacı doğasını sevdiği için kendini suçluyordu.

“Zor olduğunu biliyorum ama onu gerçekten mutlu ediyor.” Suho fısıldadı.

Jongdae’nin Jongin’in sorusuyla dağılmıştı.

“Oğlumuzu uzun süre mutlu etse iyi olur.” Kris homurdandı.

“Ondan nefret ettiğini iddia etsen bile Yixing aynı sen gibi. Ailesini hayal kırıklığına uğratmadan sözlerini tutmak istiyor.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen? Biz hiç de benzemiyoruz!”

“İkiniz de aşırı derecede sevimlisiniz ve Jongdae’yi histerikleri boyunca sakinleştirmeyi biliyorsunuz. Ben Japonya’dayken hiç vazgeçmedin, Yixing de vazgeçmeyecek.” Suho açıklarken alay ediyordu.

Kris öfkeyle homurdandı, tek kelimeye inanmıyordu.

“Göreceğiz. Kaderleri bir demek değil.” Sertçe söyledi.

“Oğlumuz için Hyunsik gibi birini mi istiyorsun?” Suho masumca sordu; kocasına Suho’nun platoniğini hatırlatmıştı.

Kris’in ifadesi sertleşti ve Suho’nun elini daha sıkı kavradı. Suho’nun kahkahasını duyunca şaşırmıştı ve diğerinin gözlerinde yaramazlık parıltıları vardı.

“O zaman ona iyi davranan birisiyle olmasına izin ver.” Suho fısıldadı.

Yixing'in oğullarına mesaj attığını anlamak için zeki olmaya gerek yoktu. Dudaklarında kocaman bir gülümseme ve kıkırdama sesleri. Jongdae kendi dünyasındayken Kris oğlunun mesaj yazmasını yoğun bakışlarla izliyordu.

Yixing'in oğlunu hak ettiğini kabul etmek _belki_ zor olabilirdi. Şimdilik, savaş askıya alınmıştı.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Kris, Jongdae’nin istediğini –Yixing'i havaalanında almayı-- iki ayın sonunda gerçekleştiriyordu. Sabahın erken saatlerinde varmışlardı. 5 saatten az uykuyla sabahın 5’inde fonksiyonlarının işleyeceğini sanmıyordu ama uzuvları şaşırtıcı derecede hareket ediyordu.

Oğlu bu saate rağmen oldukça neşeliydi ve Kris, Jongdae’nin biraz acı çekmesini istiyordu. Onu şaperon yaptığı için Suho’ya karşı parayı kaybettiğine inanamayarak iç çekti.

Yixing ve ailesi geldiğinde –iki saat sonraydı—Jongdae yerinde duramayacak kadar heyecanlıydı. Bir o yana bir bu yana gidip gelip duruyordu; Yixing'i göremeyeceğinden korkuyordu. Kris umursamayacak kadar yorgundu o yüzden elinde sıcak kahvesiyle oturuyordu.

Jongdae sevgilisinin adını çığlık atarak bağırınca onların varlığını fark etmişti—Kris uykusundan uyanmıştı ve kahve biraz dökülmüştü. Oğluna kızmamak için kendini zor sakinleştirmişti.

Ayağa kalkarken homurdandı, umursamıyormuş gibi yaparken saygılı görünmeye çalışıyordu. Sonunda Jongdae’nin ifadesini gördü; üzüntüyle karışık endişeydi. Yixing'in yanında başka bir oğlanla geldiğini anlaması Kris’in birkaç saniyesini aldı.

Aniden yorgunluğu uçup gitti ve yerine oğlunu savunmak için öfke hakin oldu. Elini Jongdae’nin omzuna koyarak oğlunun Yixing'e koşmasını engelledi. Jongdae’nin biraz gururu olmasını istiyordu, kalbinin kırılması anlamına gelse bile.

Yixing en sonunda onları fark etti ve dudaklarında koca bir gülümseme oluştu. Neşeyle Jongdae’ye el salladı ve birkaç yolcuya çarpmayı görmezden gelerek hızla yürümeye başladı. Jongdae’nin önünde durduğunda Kris onlar öpüşmeden evvel oğlunu geri çekti.

Yixing'e öfkeyle bakarken ifadesi sertleşti. O lanet beysbol sopasının yanında olmasını diliyordu böylece çocuğu kovalayabilecekti. Ama bunun yerine yumruklarını sıktı; sorun yoktu.

“O kim?” onlara doğru gelen çocuğu işaret etti.

Yixing bir an şaşırarak arkasına baktı. Kişiyi fark etmeden önce gözleri tedbirliydi. Açıklarken gülümsüyordu.

“Çin’den kuzenim. Seul’u gezmek istedi, bende ona iyi bir tur sözü verdim.”

Kris ona hâlâ inanmıyordu o yüzden daha zorlayıcı sorular sordu.

“Peki, senin için ne ifade ediyor?”

“Baba!” Jongdae aynı soruyu sormak istemesine rağmen sızlandı.

Yixing, Kris’in sorusundan emin olamadığı için ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek duruyordu.

“Um, ne demek istediğinizden emin değilim.” dedi en sonunda.

Kris yorgunca iç çekerken sevgilisinin gözleri ona döndü.

“O da senin mi?” Jongdae sordu. “Çünkü ben _paylaşmam._ O yüzden senin için ne ifade ettiğini söylesen iyi olur. İki ayı benden ayrılasın diye beklemedim…” üzgünce söyledi.

Yixing'in gözleri kocaman oldu ve hızla—şokla—kafasını iki yana salladı. Onu rahatlatmak isteyerek Jongdae’ye sıkıca sarıldı ve rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldadı.

“Özür dilerim. Kötü bir sevgili olup seni endişelendirdim.”

O zaman Jongdae o iğrenç ağlama seslerini çıkarmamaya çalışmasına rağmen birkaç damla yaş akıtmıştı gözünden.

“Ben sadece seninim, beni istemesen bile _. Lütfen_ bundan şüphe etme.” Sevgilisinin kulağına fısıldadı.

İkisi de ağladığı için Kris kucaklaşmalarını bozmak istemeyerek sarılmalarına izin verdi. Onların dudaklarını birleştirmek üzere olduğunu görünce hemen ayırdı.

“Öyle bir şey olmayacak!” buyurdu. “Aslında 2 adım mesafe olacak hep!”

Jongdae kavga etmeye hazır görünüyordu ama Yixing onu durdurdu.

“Tabii. Elini tutabilir miyim?”

Bazen Jongdae, Yixing'in izin istemesinden nefret ediyordu. _Ugh._

“Hayır.”

“Baba!”

“Tamam. İki adım mesafe! Çalınan öpücükler ya da uygunsuz elleşmeler görmezsem iyi olur.”

Yixing kızarırken Jongdae homurdandı ve romantik olmadığı için babasını suçluyordu.

“Bu haksızlık! Dün gece Taemin’in Jongin’in odasında uyumasına izin verdin ve ben onu 2 aydır görmediğim halde Yixing'in beni öpmesine izin vermiyorsun.” Jongdae sızlanıyordu ve kavga başlatmaya hazırdı.

“Benim çatım, benim kurallarım.”

“İyi! 18 olduğumda taşınıyorum!”

Kris’in karşılık vermesi birkaç dakika sürmüştü ve Jongdae savaşı kazandığını hissediyordu. Ta ki Kris konuşana kadar.

“Yixing.”

“Evet efendim?”

“18 olduğunda bize taşınabilirsin.”

Yixing bir an şaşırıp kaldı ve Jongdae babasına ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Oh, um, teşekkürler.” Gamzeli çocuk ağır çantasına rağmen eğildi.

“İkinizin öpüşmesine izin vereceğim, belki bazen biraz yakınlaşabilirsiniz.”

Jongdae mutluluktan çığlık atmak üzereydi… ta ki Kris konuşana kadar.

“Ama kesinlikle süt yok. Onun sütü kıymetlidir ve onu özel bir oğlana verecek. O yüzden ona dokunmayı düşünmeden önce oğlumun parmağında yüzük görsem iyi olur!”

Jongdae o anda ölmeyi diliyordu çünkü Yixing ‘yap-yapma’ dinlerken başını onaylarcasına sallıyordu.

Aslında kimse bu raddede kimin kazandığını bilmiyordu.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Birkaç yıl geçmiş ve genç çift mutlu bir şekilde evlilerdi. Kris için; hâlâ kindar bir şekilde evliliklerini kabul etmiyordu. Suho için; her gün aptalca hareketlerle kutlama yapıyordu. Jongin için; Taemin’in soruyu hemen sormasını diliyordu. Herkes için; ilk bebeklerini bekliyorlardı.

Jongdae ilk hamileliğini resmi olarak duyurduğunda –tüm aile oradaydı— bazıları (Kris) bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

“Ne?! Ben sütü hakkında ne dedim?!” Yixing'in üzerine suçlayıcı bir şekilde yürüdü ve çocuk cevap veremeyecek kadar korkmuştu.

“Baba! Biz evliyiz!”

Suho sakince şarabını yudumluyordu. Kris’i durdurması gerekiyordu ama Kris’in hamile birisinin kızdığında neler yapabileceğini öğrenmesi gerektiğini fark etmişti.

**The…END????**


End file.
